clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
LawfulRepresentative
Egle's element is Lawrencium. His chumhandle is lawfulRepresentative, and he types in #000000. __TOC__ Background Toru Bay was orphaned at the tender age of seven, his parents dying from a freak accident stemming from bizzare delusions, the trauma of seeing his parents killing themselves fragmenting Toru's psyche. After spending a few months on the streets, surviving only by cheating the other homeless people on the streets out of their money using his barely pieced together personalities, Toru was eventually picked up by an orphanage for the gifted, having completely beaten one of the scouters at a certain intellectual game while attempting to swindle him. Being surrounded by all the books he could ever possibly want, Toru spent most of his time in the orphanage library, his curiosity sated by large numbers of books and files. As he reached the age of ten, he was given a black personal laptop as a present, along with a portable internet device. As he used the internet more, he became knowledgable about a great deal of different subjects, anything not covered by the internet was taught to him by the gargantuan library. The numerous personalities Toru used as an abandoned child were refined by knowledge, each of them becoming complete, although all they could properly do was mask Toru's base personality, Toru deciding to wear a real mask from then on, a meaningful symbol embroidered onto it. From twelve to fourteen, all Toru did aside from basic human functions were refinement of technique and acquisition of knowledge, commiting numerous internet crimes and stunts under different pseudonyms, before finally deciding to stick to a single persona. "lawfulRepresentative." Toru typed down on the chumHandle name field as he walked outside, a ludicrous amount of money held in a black hardwood briefcase to his side, the orphanage in which he lived half his life in burning down behind him as he walked, one of the numerous burning corpses clad in his signature mask. Today happened to be Toru's birthday, the day he turned fifteen. You could say that he is already dead, because Toru Bay doesn't exist anymore. There is only Egle Krekt. Interests Egle favorite past times are reading and using the internet, also being proficient at any game that requires intelligence. He enjoys stimulating food and proper rest, as well as the acquisition of any and all Modi and Strife Specibus. Modus Egle's main Modus is the Evidence Modus, which only allows him to remove items if they are able to be used incriminatingly or to prove something. If Egle does not possess the item that he wants to remove, he will recieve a ghost image of the wanted item instead. Egle has also acquired numerous other Modi, although they are almost never used. Strife Egle's primary Strife Specibus is Briefcasekind, which allows him to wield all briefcases regardless of make or ability to high effect. Egle has also acquired numerous other Strife Specibus, nearly enough to fill his Strife Portfolio, although they are almost never used. LawfulRepresentativecop.png|Sometimes, lR likes to change his suit and take a more relaxed pose. MagatsulR.png|Other times, he might prefer to change to a far tastier color. Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Session A Category:Lords